The Cat's Pajamas
by Gwendolyn Inman
Summary: "The forecast did not call for rain" Marinette whined, only a little over halfway to Adrien's to work on homework. Not wanting to show up at Adrien's soakin, she knew she had to escape the downpour, and fast. She ran about a block before she felt her legs slip out from under her. When her head slammed on the pavement she saw her world fade to black.
1. PART 1

_Marinette gets caught in the rain and Chat saves her, taking her back to his place (it was closer) and he has her change into his pajamas until the rain stops._

"The forecast didn't call for rain" Marinette whined, only a little over halfway to Adrien's to work on homework for literature class. Neither of them were the best at it so he had offered for her to come over and study Les Miserables at his house so that they would both understand it before the test.

Not wanting Adrien to see her soaking wet, she knew she had to escape the downpour, and fast. She ran about a block before she felt her legs slip out from under her. When her head slammed on the pavement she saw the world fade to black just as a dark shape loomed over her.

He hadn't been stalking her. He just was following her to make sure she made it to his house safely. And he was doing it from the shadowy bit of the neighboring rooftops and trying his best not to let her know he was there.

But it was a good thing he was, otherwise he wouldn't have seen her slip on the sidewalk and hit her head, blacking out. The second her feet had left the ground, he leapt from the building across the street, endeavoring to catch her before she could be hurt, but he was too late. He reached her just as she was blacking out.

In an instant he was scooping her up and running towards the Agrest mansion. He ran around back and jumped up to his balcony, Marinette still held bridal style in his arms. He flung open his door and rushed to his bed, where he lightly deposited the unconscious girl.

He went over to his mini fridge and pulled an ice bag from the freezer portion. He lightly placed it on her head. Then plagg released the transformation. Adrien turned to look at his kiwami.

"What are you doing! What if she wakes up?" He whisper yelled. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"She is going to wake up at some point, and I want to get some cheese in me before we have to transform again, to keep the illusion." Plagg said, getting a wedge of blue cheese fridge. Marinette stirred.

"Hurry up. She is going to wake up any second!" Adrien hissed. Plagg swallowed the cheese wedge whole and was briefly wedge shaped himself. When he had settled back to normal shape and belched, they re-transformed. Just in time too, as Marinette's eyes flicked open.

Chat jumped over to her.

"Where am I? What happened? Chat?" She mumbled, hands on her head.

"You guessed it princess. I was doing a patrol when I saw you fall and hit your head. I carried you to the house of a friend of mine," He told her. He got up from where he was crouching besides the bed and went over to a dresser. He pulled out an outfit and set in next to Marinette on the bed. "My friend told me to find you something to wear, and I thought these would look just purrfect on you." Chat finished. He headed for the patio doors.

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked, sitting up. He flashed her his signature grin.

"Did you want me to stay in here while you changed? Because if that's what you want, I'd be happy to oblige." He said. She shook her head, wincing with the motion.

"No no. But where is the bathroom, and where is this friend of yours?" She asked. He opened the door and stepped out, turning to look at her.

"Through the black door is the bathroom, and I'm sure he will be in here soon enough." And with a wink her roguish knight was gone.

Marinette carried the clothes to the bathroom and stepped inside. The bathroom was practically as big as her bedroom. It had a jacuzzi and a rain shower and what might have been a hair dryer for your whole body.

Marinette peeled off her dripping wet school clothes and let her hair out of their pig tails. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. With her hair such a mess and her muscular frame pale from the cold she was sure she was catching, she didn't look as cute and girly as she always wished she could. She sighed and looked at the clothes that Chat Noir had pulled from the dresser.

He had to be kidding. It was a black t-shirt and red with black spot flannel pj pants. She sighed harder and pulled the pjs on over her underwear. She pulled her hair out from under the shirt and looked at herself again. The black shirt only made her look more pale. She finger combed her hair before turning back to the door, mentally preparing herself for whatever weird flirtatious friend of Chat Noir's might be on the other side. She opened the door and was met with a very familiar face and voice.

"Did he give you my pajamas?"

"Uh Adrien! I am so sorry for- This isn't- I'm not-" Marinette suttered. Adrien had a polite smile on his face as he walked towards her, hand extending a cup of hot chocolate her way.

"Mari, it's fine. Chat Noir explained everything. Frankly I'm just glad you don't appear to have a concussion," Adrien said, nodding to the hot chocolate in encouragement. Marinette gratefully wrapped her cold fingers around the warm beverage and smiled back at the boy who's pajamas she was wearing.

Oh my god she thought. She was wearing Adrien Agreste's pajamas. He owned Ladybug pajamas. This was hurting her head, or maybe that was the fall, either way she had to sit down. Adrien noticed her swaying on her feet and grabbed her elbow, leading her back to the bed where she had awoken earlier.

Oh my god she thought. She had slept in Adrien Agreste's bed. Luckily she was sitting down because she didn't want to give away to him how week in the knees this all made her. This was all too much, and now he was just staring at her, one hand still on her arm.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked her. She nodded gingerly. "Do you want me to get you anything? A blanket? Some food?" Her stomach rumbled at the words. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, getting up to go get her something to eat. She located her bag sitting on a chair, she reached over and grabbed it, letting Tikki stretch and checking her phone.

No wonder she was hungry she hadn't eaten anything after class and it was now nearly seven. She should probably call home and tell her dad she wouldn't be home for dinner. As she dialed the number Adrien reentered the room with a cup of soup in his hands. Marinette looked around and luckily Tikki had hidden herself.

"Is soup good? I mean I'm sure it's good soup, but like do you like soup?" He asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. She smiled and he passed her the soup and a spoon. As she ate the soup she could feel his eyes on her. When she was done she looked over at him. He looked away so she wouldn't think he was staring at her, even though she knew he was.

"Should I do something with this?" She said in relation to the soup bowl. He took them from her and put them on a nearby table. Their was a minute of awkward silence.

"Sooo... Do you still want to look over the novel so we have some idea what's going on in class tomorrow?" He asked her. She smiled.

"I love you," They shared a wide eyed glance before she quickly corrected herself "I MEAN I'd love to!" She fixed, face twisted in an awkward smile. He was still just staring at her.

"What?" He asked, shaking his head to clear whatever crazy thoughts had been running through it.

"I said I would love to go over the book." Marinette said, reaching towards her bag. She pulled out her book while Adrien went over to his desk to get his.

When he came back over he gave her a quick, light as air, kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Her face began to resemble to color of the pajamas she was wearing.

Maybe just wearing something with ladybug print could make a girl more lucky.

 **This is an updated version of the original text, with some typo's fixed and old notes removed. I hope the 50 of y'all who follow this are excited for part 2!**


	2. PART 2

**_Ah yes, the second part I alluded to. I have finally written it, nearly a year later. Never lose hope in the unfinished story folks!_**

"Tiki, he kissed me!" Marinette yelled when she got back into her room.

All they had done after Adrien's ghost of a kiss was study. They had moved from Adrien's bedroom to a beautiful library shortly after that fateful cheek kiss. They had sat across from each other at a large table, so they could each have space to spread out their notes and talked cordially, as if nothing had happened, even though every nerve in Marinette's body was standing on end. Around an hour in she switched back to her regular clothes, which were toasty warm from coming out of the dryer.

She left after two hours, just after the rain had stopped and the Parisian sky had cleared to reveal a sherbet sunset. Adrien had offered to have a car take her home, but she declined politely, and walked home as the street lights flicked on with a spring in her step. She went in the side, since the bakery had closed for the day, and kissed her parents hello before bouncing up to her room.

"Yes, that he did," the sprite mused, floating about, she seemed to be thinking about something else though, and Marinette noticed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Tiki shook her bulbous head, not in denial but as if to shake loose some idea that wouldn't quite come unstuck.

"I'm not really sure. I just don't really recall ever seeing Chat Noir and Adrien ever interact, so I guess I am just finding it a bit odd that Chat thought of Adrien as a good enough friend to bring you to," Tiki mused. Marinette shrugged, sitting in her desk chair and spinning.

"Maybe we never see them together because Chat gets Adrien to a safe place before the akuma battles. If Chat keeps him safe, then maybe he felt Adrien owed him and would be willing to take care of me? Or maybe they are just acquaintances and Adrien's house was simply nearby. I was walking there after all," the girl answered, even though my kwami hadn't really posed a question.

It was odd, that she never have seen Chat and Adrien together. Not even today, when it would have made sense for them to talk. Chat always assured me that Adrien was safe, and she trusted him, so maybe they were just friends. But now that Tiki had put the idea in her head, she couldn't shake that something felt off. She tried to bury her thoughts in her latest design, she was trying my hand at swimwear, which was much harder than it looked, and she was almost completely separated from her Chat/Adrien thoughts when a tap came on my skylight.

Marinette looked up and saw a pair of green eyes backed by midnight. She sighed, stopped her work, and turned off the sewing machine. She got up and has a nice stretch before grabbing a shawl and climbed up to meet the visitor. It was chilly for May, but she stood on the balcony and looked at Chat Noir anyway. He scratched his neck sheepishly before talking.

"That was some fall you had earlier," he tried. She shrugged.

"I've had worse, but I'm still glad the hero of Paris was there to swoop in and save me," Marinette joked. He laughed a little nervously.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought you to Adrien Agreste's house. You are in the same class, and it was nearby, and I know him, and -" she cut off the rambling hero before he could list more possible reasons.

"It's fine, I was actually on my way there when I slipped, so you did me a favor by taking me there," she explained. He nodded.

"Yes I knew that, I mean Adrien told me that when I brought you to my room, his room. Why is this so hard!" he exclaimed at the end, getting frustrated with himself and turning away. Marinette took a step closer to him and put her hand on his arm. He looked back at her.

"Chat, what's wrong? What's hard?" she asked, trying to ignore the Freudian slip he may or may not have just released. He looked into her eyes and sighed, turning back to her. She hadn't noticed how close they were when his back was turned, but now that she was facing him she was acutely aware of the space between them.

"Ok, but don't get mad. I understand if you never want to talk to me again after this. I know the information can be a huge burden, but I kind of need to share it with someone and I think you might understand the best. Can I trust you?" Chat asked, still looking Marinette dead in the eye. She nodded, afraid that she knew what he was about to tell her.

"Of course, Chat-" she was going to say more, suggest maybe rethinking his decision, but a flash of green light was already happening before her eyes.

When her eyes readjusted to the glittering night, Adrien Agreste was standing before her. Without more than a second of processing, Marinette passed out.

Adrien caught her this time, not going to drop one of the most important people in his life for the second time today. He noticed that she had left the skylight cracked, so he walked over, still cradling her in his arms, and kicked it wide open. After analyzing the situation, he carefully maneuvered the shocked girl down into her room, following shortly after.

Adrien climbed from the bed after closing the skylight and sat down on the chaise to wait for Marinette to wake up. He put his head in his hands, hoping she would forgive him, worrying about if he had made the right move, for what felt like an eternity, when she stirred. He looked up to her loft to see her looking down at him with eyes wide.

"You're Chat Noir," she whispered. He nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. She blinked a few times. "Chat Noir's secret identity is you, Adrien Agreste?" she asked, louder this time. He nodded again. She was quiet for a long moment before speaking again.

"Well I guess that explains the pajamas,"

 **Does this count as actually wrapping up the story? Regardless, I have no plans for writing any more of his story, but then again, I never truely had any plans for a second part either. Life is funny like that.**


	3. PART 3

**WOW LOOK A THIRD CHAPTER**

After staring at him for a little while and processing, Marinette told Adrien that he should probably transform back and head home, but that she would keep his secret and he was welcome anytime. After showing him to the skylight through which he had entered, waving goodbye and retreating back into her room she looked at Tiki, who had just reappeared.

"How could I be so stupid. It is so obvious! I never see them together, they both have blonde hair and green eyes and-" She paused, her face turning into one of terror. "Oh my god, am I that obvious? I change even less than he does with transformation! How close am I to being discovered!" Marinette started freaking out, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Marinette. I'm sure nobody has noticed yet, but if it really matters to you, I can make some changes in the outfit to make you look a little different," Tiki suggested. Marinette stopped in her tracks and looked over at the sprite.

"You are telling me I could have designed my own outfit this whole time?" Marinette asked, the gears of her mind turning rapidly with all the different design choices she could make. A slightly darker shade of red? Some different shades of grey on the dots to help with camouflage? She wondered if tiki could make her appear to have a pixie cut, that might be cute. Or maybe twin buns instead of pigtails, to give a Chinese flair and pay a little homage to her heritage?

"Now before you get carried away, I can't change everything. I can only work in the white-red-black color range. More importantly, something you might not have realised, I have a matter conservation thing with the suit. I can't give you much more suit than what you are already wearing. So that means I can't grow your hair for your transformation, or make your suit much more elaborate than it already is," The kiwami told Marinette, who was nodding, slightly more toned down now that she knew she had restrictions.

"Ok, I might start thinking of a way around that, but for now, I think I want my hair in twin buns and a blue tint over my eyes like Chat, or I guess Adrien, has over his," She told Tiki, who simply nodded.

When she walked into the classroom and Adrien was sitting right where he always did, Marinette found it impossible not to see Chat. When he saw her he smiled nervously and returned to looking like the Adrien she knew and loved, someone who was kind hearted but not overwhelmingly worldly.

Oh my god, she thought, it finally made sense why he flirted with ladybug with all those dumb puns. Adrien had 0 regular interactions with girls, unless you count Chloe, which Marinette didn't. He probably based his flirting technique off of TV and movies, like any socially awkward teen.

This train for thought reminded Marinette of a crucial detail she had not thought about while her mind was wrapped up in costume change ideas. Chat Noir loved Ladybug. Chat Noir was Adrien. Adrien loved Ladybug. She was Ladybug.

She fell down in her seat with a look of shock on her face, not being even remotely shaken from her stupor until the bell rang. She looked down at Adrien, who was in love with her and didn't even know, and turned an unhealthy shade of red. She turned to look to the teacher in hope that her lessons would distract her from the very complicated love life of her alter ego.

After not focusing on her teacher and mulling over a million different scenarios in her head, Marinette came to the very dreamy conclusion that there was nothing complicated about her love life or her alter ego. All she had to do was drop by Adrien's as Ladybug, reveal herself, and they would live happily ever after, fighting crime and attending fashion week together.

Everything would be great.

 **WOW LOOK! SOMETHING THAT ALLUDES TO ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


End file.
